Pieces
by Rosewhisker41622
Summary: Takes place after JT’s suicide attempt. Where Liberty actually said she didn’t love him and meant it. What if Toby found out?


A/N : another one of my favorites. I do like Liberty btw and I liked her and JT, but JT and Toby are my OTP.

Pieces

Toby sat by his computer, not doing anything in particular. He couldn't concentrate on anything while all he thought about was JT.

They had gotten in an argument a few days ago, where JT had grabbed Toby's shirt and pulled him up, getting aggressive. Toby pushed him off and walked away. They haven't seen each other since then.

And another thing, Toby was in love with JT. And what sucks is that he had gotten Liberty pregnant, and he loved her. It hurt, but Toby wanted JT to be happy more than anything.

"Toby, JT is here!" Kate yelled up to her stepson.

"Tell him to come up!" Toby sighed and yelled back. And then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Then his door opened, and JT walked in. Toby turned around and was shocked by what he saw.

JT's face was stained with tears. Toby had never seen him cry like this before.

"JT...what's wrong?" Did Liberty break up with him?

"I'm so, so sorry Tobes. For everything. I'm such a fuck-up." JT said and started crying even more. Toby's heart ached at that. He hated to see JT hurting.

"It's okay...and you're not. What's wrong?" Toby asked. He just wanted to hold JT and tell him everything would be alright. But he didn't want JT to push him off or something.

"I-I lost everything. Liberty broke up with me. She told me she was putting the baby up for adoption and that she didn't love me anymore. And I can tell she means it. I lost her. And I lost you. I'm so sorry. I hate myself. She broke up with me because I overdosed!" JT said and punched the wall. Toby stood up from his chair. Overdosing? That was concerning. And Liberty broke up with him for that? She should stay with him and help him! But she said she didn't love him...

"JT. Did you try to kill your self?" Toby asked as gently as possible. JT started crying even harder. Toby took that as a yes.

"Oh, JT...come here." Toby decided to try and comfort him, so he held out his arms. JT walked forward and buried his face into Toby's chest. Toby wrapped his arm around JT's back.

Toby wanted to tell JT how much it would hurt him if he succeeded in killing himself. How he would die. But he didn't. He just held JT as he sobbed into his chest.

"You didn't lose me. I'm here for you. I'll never leave you no matter what you do. I care about you a lot. You're my best friend JT." Toby said, even though JT was so much more to him than a best friend.

"I'm so sorry. I lost Liberty, my job, my family, and...you. I thought I had lost you. I-I couldn't have-" JT was cut off as he started sobbing even harder. Toby rubbed his back as a way to comfort him.

"I promise you, you'll never lose me. I love you, JT." Toby didn't mean to say the last part, but it was too late. It was already out. JT lifted up his head and looked at Toby.

"Y-you mean as a best friend, right?" JT asked. JT didn't know what to say if he meant as more. At least he didn't lose him, right?

"No, JT. I'm in love with you. It might be a weird time to say this, but I do. I know you don't feel the same way. I'm sorry." Toby sighed and removed his arms from around JT. Toby looked away. He couldn't face him right now.

"I-I...I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school..." JT said. And with that, he walked out of the door. Toby couldn't believe he had just confessed. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he almost lost JT. He couldn't deal with him killing himself and not knowing that someone did love him. He just couldn't deal with his mistakes, but he could never mess up Toby's love for him.

Toby layed down on his bed, preparing for a long day of school tomorrow.

Meanwhile, JT said goodbye to Toby's parents and walked back to his house. On the way, he was thinking about what Toby had said. He knew he would have to make an important choice.

...

Toby walked into the school, thankful he didn't see JT. He wasn't ready for the rejection. He saw Liberty as he was walking in, she was talking to Emma and Manny. She didn't seem worried or conflicted by anything at all. He started walking to his locker when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, Toby!" It was JT. Toby turned around and saw that JT had a huge smile on his face. What's up with him? Before Toby could reply, JT was already standing in front of him. And before he knew it, JT had moved forward, causing their lips to meet. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Toby had backed away in confusion.

"What was that for?" Toby asked. JT didn't like him back, right?

"I want to be with you." JT said, with a huge smile on his face "I really do."

"I-...this isn't just because Liberty is standing right over there, right?" Toby replied. He better not have just used him.

"I didn't even know she was here. I saw you walk in and ran to catch up with you. I don't care if she sees, though. I don't care if anyone sees. I want you. You make me happy." JT said, keeping that same smile on his face.

"I do? Really? You like me?" Toby asked and JT nodded.

"I did a lot of thinking last night. I realized I'm never going to find anyone like you. You're the only one who's gonna stay with me no matter what. You're everything I want. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize that. But, Toby, I want you to be my boyfriend, what do you say?" JT asked hopefully. He had truly wanted to be with Toby. After a long night of thinking, he finally realized that Toby was the one.

"Do you even need to ask?" Toby said as he grabbed JT's hand and kissed him again. JT had put his other hand on Toby's waist, as Toby's other hand caressed one of JT's cheeks. Toby's dreams were finally coming true.

The bell rang, and they walked off the class holding hands. In class, a lot of people who witnessed the kissed bombarded them with questions, before Mr. Simpson told them all to be quiet and pay attention.

But both JT and Toby couldn't pay attention to class, as they kept staring at each other. They didn't care what happens in the future, as long as they were together.


End file.
